La formation d'un nouveau couple (Zarry lemon)
by Leledu44girl
Summary: Harry s'engueule avec Louis. Triste il ce réfugie chez Zayn. Celui ci est tranquille chez lui a regarder la télé quand Harry l'appel et lui demande si il peut venir, s'en suit alors le début d'une nouvelle relation. Attention /!\ Lemon !


Zayn était un garçon de 20 ans et faisait partie d'un groupe de musique nommé les One Direction qui était composé en tout et pour tout de 5 garçons, 4 anglais et 1 Irlandais. Ils avaient tout les cinq auditionnés pour faire partie de l'émission X-Factor et avait été réunis en un groupe de 5 jeunes garçons, X-Factor était maintenant finis et les garçons étaient arrivés 3e. Le groupe était donc composé de 5 garçons, il y avait tout d'abord Niall, le seul Irlandais du groupe venant de Mullingar (19 ans), Liam qui était caractérisé par sa phobie des cuillères et venant de Wolverhampton (19 ans), Louis l'aîné du groupe mais le plus immature ayant une addiction pour les carottes et venant de Doncaster, Harry, le plus jeune venant de Holmes Chapel adorant les « chats » et enfin Zayn, Pakistanais d'origine venant de Bradford (Obsession pour les miroirs et les poulets). Ce groupe avait fais irruption dans la chartre anglaise, Suédoise, Américaine et faisait maintenant fureur dans le monde entier, Ils avaient tous achetés un appartement ou une maison à Londres, étant ainsi plus proche pour les répétitions avant les concerts, les départs pour les promos….

Ce jour-ci, Zayn avait traîné toute la journée, il était en vacances depuis quelques jours et étaient encore fatigué des voyages effectué pour la promo de leur nouvel album, Take Me Home. Il profitait du calme de son appartement et la journée était vraiment passé à la vitesse de l'éclair, on était maintenant en fin d'après midi et Zayn c'était mis à l'aise et portait donc un jogging et regardait la télé. Il Fût surpris quand la sonnerie de son téléphone résonna dans la pièce, il décrocha sans regardé qui était son prochain interlocuteur.

Allo ?

Zayn… C'est Harry.

Hey Curly ! ça va ?

A vrai dire non ça ne va pas très bien…

Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? On dirait que tu as la voix enroué, tu es malade ?

NON non, ne t'inquiète pas, je viens de m'engueuler avec Louis et..

Quoi !? Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé !? vous ne vous engueulez jamais tout les deux !

Ecoute je .. c'est compliqué à dire par téléphone, je voulais juste savoir si .. si c'était possible que je passe la nuit chez toi ?

Bien sur, tu n'as pas besoin de demander Harrold, tu sais bien que ma porte t'es toujours ouverte.

Merci beaucoup Zayn.. je ne savais vraiment pas ou aller *Soupir* J'arrive dans 10 minutes.

En raccrochant, Zayn eu un grand sourire au lèvre, son Harry allait venir. SON Harry ? Le sourire du pakistanais s'évanouit en pensant au fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire « Son Harry » , Le bouclé était hétéro et ne l'aimerais probablement jamais comme lui l'aimait, en effet depuis quelques mois maintenant, Zayn était amoureux d'Harry, dès que celui-ci l'approchait son cœur accélérait, un sourire apparaissait naturellement sur son visage, un sourire idiot que seul les amoureux peuvent faire, dès qu'ils ce touchaient ne serait-ce que la main, l'épaule, la cuisse, une chaleur montait à l'intérieur de lui, il avait même déjà eu une mauvaise réaction, son bas ventre s'était réveillé et heureusement pour lui, il avait réussit à le cacher et personne n'avait rien vus, il ne se voyait vraiment pas expliquer à ses amis que c'était le contact d'Harry qui le faisait réagir. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand la sonnerie de la porte cette fois-ci retentit. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration et essayé de faire ralentir les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés. Il ce leva et alla ouvrir, dès qu'ils aperçu Harry, le pakistanais fût choqué, il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état, le plus jeune était dans un état déplorable, ses yeux étaient presque rouge carmin et bouffit, ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflé comme si on les avaient trop mordillé, on pouvait encore apercevoir des traces de larmes sur ses joues rouges.

Zayn le fît rapidement rentré chez lui, l'emmena jusqu'au salon, le fis s'asseoir sur le canapé moelleux, grand en cuir couleur marron foncé et le prit dans ses bras, directement Harry explosa en sanglot les bras accroché au T-shirt de Zayn, Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune et lui caressa doucement le dos, traçant des cercles invisibles.

Allez Harry, arrête de pleurer.. Je déteste te voir comme ça, tu le sais !

Il.. il me déteste maintenant Zayn ! Il ne veut plus me voir ! Je... je suis sur que je le dégoûte…

Voyant les pleurs d'Harry augmenter, Zayn resserra son étreinte et fis un bisous dans le cou de son ami, celui-ci ce reprit peut à peut et arrêté de sangloter mais resta dans les bras de Zayn, les trouvant confortable et l'odeur du Pakistanais l'apaisant.

Tu vas mieux maintenant Curls ?

Oui, merci Zayn.. je dois plus avoir l'air de rien…

Dans n'importe quel situation tu reste le petit Curly que tu es ! Et j'allais quand même pas laisser mon.. amo, ami tout seul alors qu'il avait besoin de moi !

Pour le remercier Harry lui fit à son tour un bisous dans le cou, ce bisous provoqua une légère chaleur chez Zayn, ayant peur de mal réagir, Celui-ci ce releva un peut brusquement.

Bien, je vais allé préparer ton lit.

Je ne peux pas dormir avec toi ?

Si.. si tu veux.

Légèrement troublé par la remarque d'Harry, Zayn gigota puis ce rassis sur le canapé.

Dis-moi Harry, pourquoi tu crois que Louis te déteste maintenant ?

Je… Je lui ai avoué quelque chose…

Tu peux aussi me la dire ?

Voyant qu'Harry ne répondait Zayn soupira déçus et entendis un marmonnement venant d'Harry.

Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

Tu.. Tu me jure que tu ne me détesteras pas ?

Je ne te détesterais jamais Harry.

Je.. Je suis..

Tu es ?

*Baissant la tête* Je suis Gay Zayn… Je suis un putain de Gay, Homosexuel, pd… tapette…

Zayn ne répondis pas choqué et claqua Harry sur la joue en entendant les deux derniers mots, il n'aurait jamais pensé entre ça venant de la part du bouclé, déjà qu'il était gay était plus que surprenant sachant qu'il parlait beaucoup des filles mais qu'il ce dénigre en utilisant des mots vexant pour eux deux le choquait. Harry ne voyant pas d'autre réaction de la part du Pakistanais crus qu'il le dégoutait et le rejetait, la baffe n'arrangeant rien, il ce leva brusquement et commença à partir seulement Zayn n'était pas près de le laissé partir, Zayn le rattrapa donc par le poignet et le serra fortement dans ses bras, les passants autour de la taille du plus jeune, il lui murmura que jamais il ne le rejetterait et que lui-même était gay et n'avait jamais osé leurs dire. A ces mots, Harry releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Zayn.

Tu es sérieux ? Tu... tu es gay ?

Oui… je n'ai jamais osé vous le dire, je ne voulais pas que vous me rejetiez...

Au moins maintenant, on pourra parler tout les deux à quelqu'un.

Hum, Dis moi c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu t'es engueulé avec Louis ? parce que tu es quand même son meilleur ami Harry… ça m'étonnerais que lui te rejette pour ça !

Harry recula et baissa la tête comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

Harry !

…

Dis-moi s'il te plait !?

Il trouvait juste que j'étai trop distrait et que je le délaissais un peut en ce moment… *S'assoit sur le canapé*

Et toi tu en penses quoi ?

Bah.. maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai que je le délaisse un peut en ce moment et que je suis un peut déconcentrer mais je ne le fais pas exprès Zayn, il devrait me comprendre et pas me repousser !

Peut être qu'il était juste un peut énervé curly ! t'en fais pas ça va s'arranger. Bon il est déjà 20h, je vais faire un truc à grignoter, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Pâtes ?

Okay, va donc prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien, je vais préparer pendant ce temps.

Oui, C'est une bonne idée.

Zayn ce leva et partit vers la cuisine.

Au faite Zayn, merci pour tout ça !

Harry s'approcha timidement de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir en courant rapidement vers la salle de bain. Zayn, lui, reste quelques secondes sans bouger puis partis dans la cuisine en marmonnant dans sa barbe, après avoir fait les pâtes, Zayn s'apprêtait à mettre le couvert quand d'un coup il s'arrêté, en effet dans l'encadrement de la porte ce trouvait Harry avec en tout et pour tout une serviette enroulé autour de la taille, des gouttelettes d'eau tombait de ses cheveux pour atterrir sur son torse ou ce reflétait de fins abdos, Zayn pensa a un ange en le voyant ainsi, il suivit des yeux une gouttelettes qui longeait le torse d'Harry et commença à respirer difficilement. Harry le ramena à la réalité en l'appelant.

Oui, tu disais quoi ?

Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter un boxer et un jogging ? j'ai oublié de prendre des affaires…

Oui bien sur, tu sais où aller.

Zayn ce retourna, la bouche sèche et ce détendit lorsqu'il entendit Harry quitter la cuisine, il mit donc la table et s'assit sur une chaise en attendant Harry, celui-ci arriva vêtu d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt « Ramones » et s'assit en face de Zayn, le dîné passa assez lentement, les deux amis comblant chacun leurs tours le silence. A la fin du repas, ils firent la vaisselle puis s'installèrent dans le salon.

Alors.. on fait quoi maintenant ?

Ça te dis un action ou vérité ?

Oui pourquoi pas.

Vas y commence.

Okay, Bah action ou vérité ?

Vérité.

T'es nul ! hum.. Est-ce que tu as déjà été... passif ? Si non pourquoi ?

*Zayn rougit vraiment gêné* Non je ne l'ai jamais été.

Et pourquoi donc ?

Tout simplement parce que je suis vierge de ce côté la Harry…

Comment ça de ce côté la ?

J'ai certes couché plusieurs fois avec des filles mais... en ce qui concerne les gars... je n'ai pas encore... d'expérience si je puis dire.

Harry sentit son entrejambe ce réveiller à ces mots, alors comme ça le pakistanais était tout aussi vierge que lui ? C'était plutôt intéressant à savoir. Il ce racla la gorge et répondis.

Ha oui d'accord, je n'aurais pas.. pensé.

Bref, A ton tour, Action ou vérité ?

Action !

Alors tu vas dehors et tu lais le tour de l'immeuble en caleçon en hurlant et en courant.

Putain, t'es vache la Zayner !

Action, c'est une action mon petit curly ! allé en caleçon !

Harry soupira en souriant et ce mit rapidement en boxer.

Tu as intérêt à bien regarder parce que je ne le ferais pas deux fois !

Zayn sortit dehors avec Harry et éclata de rire en voyant Harry courir les bras en l'air en criant des choses incompréhensible, Harry fit donc le tour du pâté de maison puis rentra toujours en courant dans l'immeuble ayant vraiment froid. Zayn le suivit toujours en rigolant. Arrivé en haut, Harry éclata de rire lui aussi en voyant Zayn ce tenir à une chaise tellement il riait et n'arrivait plus à réspirer correctement. Après le fou rire passé, ils ce réinstallèrent et Harry resta en boxer ayant la flemme de ce rhabiller.

Bien à toi petit pakistanais ! Action ou vérité ?

Une action me tente bien Curly locks !

Alors tu vas… tu vas toi aussi te mettre en boxer ! Mais je veux un strip tease !

T'es sérieux la ?

Oh que oui mon gars ! Allez Allez !

Zayn ce leva et ce mis devant Harry après avoir mis une musique plutôt entrainante, il regarde Harry dans les yeux alors qu'il bougeait sensuellement des hanches, Harry ne bougea pas, le fixant fasciné, Zayn pris le bas de son t-shirt entre ses mains et le releva lentement dévoilant ainsi une petite ligné de poil noir partant du haut de son jogging jusqu'à son nombril, puis Harry pu découvrir le torse du pakistanais ou l'on pouvait apercevoir de fins abdos, Zayn les yeux toujours plongé dans ceux d'Harry pu lire dans ces-derniers une lueur de désir et il en fût assez troublé cependant il ne s'arrêta pas et continua, il balança son t-shirt sur la côté puis posa ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches passant ses pousses à l'intérieur de son jogging, puis le fit descendre laissant ainsi voir aux yeux de tous un boxer noir moulant ses fesses à la perfection, ainsi que des cuisses et des mollets fins. Harry ne savait même plus ou regarder tellement chaque bout de peau du pakistanais qu'il pouvait pouvoir apercevoir l'appelait, il n'avait encore jamais vue un être aussi désirable que Zayn, certes il l'avait déjà vue en Boxer, mais ne l'avait jamais observé, et la tout en le détaillant il ce rendit compte que Zayn était d'une beauté rare, ses sentiments pour lui n'en fût que plus renforcé, car oui Harry n'avais pas seulement avoué à Louis qu'il était gay mais il lui avait aussi confié être amoureux du 2e plus vieux du groupe autrement dit de Zayn, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le bouclé était distrait ces temps-si, il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait beaucoup plus qui ne l'aurait normalement dû et il ne savait pas comment gérer cette découvert et quoi en penser exactement, il avait donc fini par tout avoué à Louis tellement il était perdu. Zayn attendis le moindre signe de Harry mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas et le détaillait avec une intensité déconcertante. Il s'assit donc gêné mais quand même content en voyant la lueur de désir toujours présente dans les yeux d'Harry qui avait d'ailleurs prit plus d'ampleur. Il ce racla la gorge et pu enfin voir une réaction de la part d'Harry, celui-ci fit un grand sourire innocent et prit la parole.

Et bien je crois que ton action est pleinement réussite ! *Il ce leva et éteignit la musique puis ce réinstalla*

Je crois que c'est à toi Curls, action ou vérité ?

Action.

Fais moi un massage dans le dos !

Harry fût un peut étonner par cette demande mais ne dis rien et ce dit que c'était un bon moyen de vérifier si le pakistanais le désirait lui aussi. Zayn s'allongea sur le ventre au milieu du grand canapé, la tête de côté posé sur un des oreillers présent sur le canapé et attendit Harry.

Tu n'aurais pas des huiles pour masser ?

Je dois en avoir dans la salle de bain 'Ry.

Harry alla les cherché, revint dans le salon, monta sur le canapé et ce posa sur les fesses de Zayn, il prit de l'huile de massage, ce frotta les mains et les glissa tout d'abord en haut du dos de Zayn puis les fit tendrement glissé jusqu'au milieu du dos, il massa, pinça doucement la peau et détendis les épaules de Zayn. Celui-ci avant fermé les yeux de contentement et laissait par moment passer de petits gémissements de plaisir. Harry descendis ses mains les laissant choir au dessus du boxer de Zayn et les fis un petit peut rentrer, Zayn ouvrit d'un coup les yeux surprit.

Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je te masse Zayner !

Dans le boxer ?

Tais-toi et savoure juste le massage !

Harry massa donc le bas du dos de Zayn avec tendresse, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait la possibilité de touché l'homme qu'il aimait aussi intimement, Zayn avait quand à lui toujours les yeux fermés et essayait de ce contrôlé pour ne pas gémir trop fort, Harry avait vraiment des doigts de fées d'après lui, son entrejambe s'était réveillé et il ne savait pas comment faire pour ce calmer, il avait beau pensé à des choses dégoutantes, les mains d'Harry le ramenait toujours au moment présente, de plus Harry descendais de plus en plus. Après quelques secondes de plus Zayn ne sentit plus les mains d'Harry sur lui et il gémit de protestation puis ouvrit les yeux. Harry ce releva et ce pencha à l'oreille du pakistanais pour lui murmuré :

Tu m'as demandé un massage et je te les fais, d'ailleurs d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu as bien aimé, mais maintenant j'ai finis !

Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !

Et pourquoi ça mon petit Zayn ?

Bah euh ..

Hum ? J'attends !?

Parce que c'est moi qui devais te dire quand arrêter !

Mais tu n'as jamais dis ça ! Donc c'est moi qui décide et j'ai décidé que c'étais finis.

Okay pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois tu ne m'auras pas !

Bien, allez debout maintenant !

Je… tu veux bien te retourner ?

Pourquoi ? je t'ai vue en boxer il y a 10 minutes !

Ne poses pas de question et retourne toi…

Non je n'ai pas envie.

Zayn soupira et ce releva finalement lentement en rougissant, Harry qui ne comprenait tout d'abord pas le comportement de Zayn comprit quand celui-ci ce releva, en effet le massage du plus jeune avait bien excité le plus vieux et une bosse bien visible déformait son boxer et ne pouvait pas ne pas être remarqué. Zayn n'osait rien dire honteux de sa réaction, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ce retrouver dans une telle situation avec Harry en l'autorisant à passer la nuit chez lui. De son côté, le bouclé réfléchissait à la cause de l'excitation de Zayn, était-ce juste le massage qui l'avait excité ou était-ce le fait que ce soir lui qui le masse ? bien sur le curly hair espérait la 2e hypothèse, arrêtant de réfléchir et ce décidant à agir, Harry prit la parole.

Et bien, si je m'attendais.

Je… je suis désolé…

Je ne vois pas pourquoi Zayn, c'est plutôt flatteur après j'aimerais surtout savoir quelque chose.

Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

Ce sont mes mains qui t'ont excités ou… ou le fait que ce soit mes mains et moi qui te faisait le massage ?

Tu es sur de vouloir la réponse à cette question ?

Oui je le suis.

C'est le fait que ce soit toi qui me touche… qui m'a… mis dans cette situation.

Alors je … je te plais vraiment, tu me désir ?

Pour tout te dire et maintenant qu'on en est là, je t'avoue que oui, je te désir Harry, beaucoup plus que je ne le devrais…

Zayn gardait la tête baissé, continuant de ce sentir honteux, pour ce fait, il rata le magnifique sourire qu'Harry lui adressa à ce moment.

Pourquoi gardes-tu la tête baissé Zayner ?

Parce que j'ai honte Harry ! je… tu es censé être un de mes meilleurs amis, un de mes frères pas un gars que je désir jusqu'à me répugné de le touché sous peine de sauter sur lui s'en pouvoir m'en empêcher !

Pourtant moi je n'ai plus honte de te désirer.

Qu… quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes Harry !?

Zayn, si je me suis engueulé avec Louis c'est aussi parce que je lui ai avoué que j'avais des… que je te désirais, maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque, je ne peux plus faire comme si ça ne l'était pas, j'en peux plus, je veux assouvir ce putain de désir !

Harry, tu as conscience que si nous faisais quelque chose du genre notre relation va changer ? Vraiment changer ?

On verra ça après Zayn ! tout ce que je sais, c'est que je te veux maintenant !

Harry s'approcha de Zayn, lui prit la main et le tira jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier, arrivé dans celle-ci, il le poussa contre le mur sans que Zayn n'est le temps de protester, passa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de ce dernier et l'embrassa tout d'abord chastement plusieurs fois puis approfondis le baiser, en un baiser tantôt tendre tantôt langoureux quand Harry lécha les lèvres de Zayn et rentra sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci pour débuter un combat de langues. Les langues ce rencontraient donc et ce combattaient l'une essayant de prendre le contrôle sur l'autre et inversement. Zayn ce laissait complètement faire toute mauvaise volonté envolé, et laissait ses mains courir dans le dos du plus jeune le caressant avec tendresse, il pouvait sentir l'excitation d'Harry contre sa cuisse et cela ne l'excitait que d'avantage, voulant plus de contact, il descendis ses mains le long du dos d'Harry jusqu'à les passés sur ses fesses par-dessus le boxer et pressa son érection contre la sienne, à ce geste Harry relâcha les lèvres du pakistanais pour poussé un léger gémissement.

Putain Zayn, si tu savais depuis quant je te veux !

*Reprenant son souffle, le front posé sur celui d'Harry* Et moi que devrais-je dire alors ?

Bien excité, Harry fît changer leur position, Zayn était maintenant de dos devant lui, ses fesses collé à son érection, il ce pencha à l'oreille de Zayn et murmura.

Je sais que tu voudras dominer pour ta première fois mais laisse moi au moins te montré auparavant comment je te désir !

Zayn ne répondis pas et colla le plus possible au torse d'Harry, un peut tendu. Harry fit descendre une main le long du torse du plus vieux, arrivé au niveau de son entrejambe, il fit descendre le boxer de Zayn et le lui enleva, puis caressa toujours d'une main l'intérieur des cuisses de Zayn, l'autre main posé sur son torse, Harry voulait jouer un peut avec Zayn, il continua de caresser les cuisses sans touché à la verge tendus.

Oh allez Come on Harry ! Touche la s'il te plait !

Harry sourit, embrasse son le cou du pakistanais et prit enfin la verge entre sa main et commença un lent mouvement de vas et viens pour l'excité un peut plus. Zayn accompagna les mouvements d'Harry par des mouvements de hanches faisant pas ailleurs frotté ses contre l'érection du bouclé toujours enfermé dans don boxer.

Hum, coninue Harry !

Tu aimes ça mon petit Pakistanais ?

Oui !

Zayn haleta quand Harry augmenta la cadence et lui demanda d'arrêté sans quoi il allait jouir d'ici peut et ce n'est pas commence ça qu'il voulait jouir. Harry arrêté donc, laissant Zayn s'avancer et le tirer par le bras !

Allonges- toi sur le lit !

Harry s'allongea sur le lit et Zayn monta à son tour et retira le boxer d'Harry puis resta quelque instant à le détailler.

Tu es tellement parfait Harry, tellement désirable, chacun de tes gestes dégage une de ces sensualité, tes yeux qui brillent, ton sourire représentant la joie de vivre, tes cheveux bouclé dans lesquels j'ai envie de passer éternellement mes doigts, tout chez toi m'appel, me rends fou de désir !

Tout en parlant Zayn ce plaça à califourchon sur Harry au niveau de son bassin et balança ses hanches faisant ainsi rencontrer les deux érections, les 2 amants haltèrent à ce contact, Zayn plus qu'excité ce pencha fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry puis descendis dans son cou, il pris la peau tendre entre les dents et la mordilla puis la suça laissant ainsi apparaître une marque rosé plus communément appelé un suçon, après avoir joué avec la peau, il descendit au niveau du buste d'Harry, passa un doigt sur les tétons rosés plusieurs fois, voyant Harry ce mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir et voulant l'entendre, il prit le téton gauche en bouche et passa sa langue tout autour puis le mordilla doucement, il s'occupa ensuite du téton droit, ses mains quand à elles caressaient de manière lente et aguicheuse les hanches du plus jeune. Après s'être occupé des tétons, Zayn releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune, ces beaux yeux gris-vert était hypnotisant, la lueur de désir et de plaisir existant en cet instant était fascinant.

Tu es sur de toi Harry ?

Arrête de réfléchir Zayner, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je te veux en moi maintenant !

Dis-moi si je te fais mal d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça de la tête répondant ainsi oui à Zayn, sachant que c'était la première fois pour eux deux, Zayn y voulait y mettre toute la tendresse et la douceur possible, il ne fit donc pas changer Harry de position sentant que le moment venait Harry écarta les cuisses, Zayn ce plaça entre elles après avoir un préservatif et maintiens son sexe à l'entrée du plus jeune jetant une dernière fois un coup d'œil à Harry et voyant que celui-ci attendait, il rentra en lui, laissant son regard dans celui du bouclé. Zayn voulus arrêté quand Harry lâcha une légère plainte de douleur mais le bouclé lui fit comprendre par un regard que si il arrêtait il était mort. Il continua donc de s'enfoncer dans Harry, puis attendis que celui-ci ce décontracte quand il fût enfoncé à son maximum, pour l'aider, il ce pencha plusieurs dois pour embrasser ses lèvres et caressa son torse. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent des heures à Zayn, Harry fit un mouvement de hanche et ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous le choque de l'intensité du plaisir ressentis rien qu'à ce petit mouvement. Voyant qu'Harry commençait à prendre du plaisir, il fit à son tour un mouvement de hanche, et Harry tout comme Zayn haletèrent, ce dernier voulant ressentir à nouveau cette sensation de plaisir renouvela son geste, il sortit presque totalement son sexe d'Harry et le ré-enfonça plusieurs fois, On pouvait apercevoir une fine particule de sueur coulé le long du dos de Zayn et du torse d'Harry, la chaleur présente dans la pièce était étouffante, et l'odeur de sexe commençait à ce rependre dans la chambre. Après quelques vas et viens, Harry roula, changeant ainsi leur position, il était maintenant à califourchon sur le plus vieux, la verge de celui-ci toujours en lui, Zayn posa ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry et l'aida à ce soulevé, la vision d'Harry sur lui, sa verge à l'intérieur de lui l'aurait presque fait jouir, Harry était la luxure et l'innocence à la fois, il était la tentation et le plaisir. Voulant accélérer la cadence, Zayn renversa à nouveau les rôles pour ce retrouver une nouvelle fois sur Harry et accéléra ses mouvements, les rendant plus brutaux, Harry hurla lorsque Zayn toucha sa prostate, il n'avait jamais ressentis un plaisir pareil auparavant. Il murmura à Zayn d'une voix rauque de recommencer, et Zayn s'exécuta, faisant ainsi oublié à Harry tout ce qui n'était pas Zayn, les coups de butoirs de Zayn transformaient les deux amants en deux masses gémissante de plaisir. Tout les deux sentaient le plaisir monter et couler en eux, le pakistanais sentait les parois d'Harry ce resserrer encore et encore autour de lui, Harry sentait le sexe de Zayn rentré encore et toujours plus en lui, après de nombreux autres vas et viens, ils vinrent tout les deux en même temps criant le nom de l'autre. Zayn sortit d'Harry, enleva son préservatif et s'essuya lui ainsi qu'Harry de la semence de celui-ci après avoir mis le préservatif dans la poubelle puis ce recoucha au côté d'Harry essayant de reprendre sa respiration. A ce moment précis, Zayn ce sentit plus heureux, encore plus quand le bouclé posa sa tête sur son torse et entremêla leurs jambes. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du bouclé soupirant de bien être.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était aussi bon.

Attention Curly ! tu vas y prendre goût !

Hum Zayn…

Oui Curls ?

Tu… enfin je… il y a une bonne raison du pourquoi je.. j'ai voulu faire ça avec toi…

Comment ça ?

Ecoute Zayn, je.. je sais que tu as peur que notre relation change mais maintenant que nous avons fait ça, je ne peux plus te le cacher…

Arrête de parler et viens droit au but !

Voilà, je .. je t'aime Zayn, je n'osais pas de le dire, mais... il faut que tu le saches, je t'aime plus que tout !

Moi aussi je t'aime curly !

Non tu ne comprends pas Zayn, je t'aime pas comme j'aime Niall, Louis ou Liam, je t'aime plus, je t'aime comme j'aurais normalement dû aimer une fille !

…

Dis quelque chose !

Je… C'est vrai ?

Que je t'aime ? Oui…

Putain ! Je croyais ne jamais t'entendre me dire ça un jour ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, mes sentiments sont donc réciproque ?

Tes sentiments ? réciproque ?

Tu veux dire que tu... tu m'aimes ?

Je t'aime ne sont pas des mots assez fort pour te dire ce que je ressens pour toi Harry…

Alors tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble ?

Il y a intérêt oui ! maintenant que je peux t'avoir crois moi que je ne vais pas te lâcher !

Et pour les gars on fait comment ?

Si ils nous aiment vraiment, ils nous accepteront je suppose, t'inquiète pas je te promets que tout ce passera bien.

Zayn solda cette promesse par un simple baiser mais qui voulu tout dire pour Harry. Les 2 amants commencèrent donc à sortir ensemble et ce ne fût que le début d'une belle histoire, certes semé d'embuches mais toutes les histoires en ont après tout.


End file.
